


Self Experementation

by wyrdlylofn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdlylofn/pseuds/wyrdlylofn
Summary: How can an experiment gone wrong go so right? Inspired by Moira's spray Self-Experimentation.





	Self Experementation

It started with an argument, a debate of ethics at its core.  
"No, Dr. O'Deorian, while I do admire some of your work, your methods of research violate the very code of ethics doctors work under!" Dr. Ziegler stated. "I cannot say the ends justify the means." Moira crossed her arms with her usual smug. Of course the angel of Overwatch would object to her methods. 

"Dr. Ziegler, " Moira let the name slither off her tongue and she leaned her hip against the lab table. "You forget one simple fact." Mercy straightened up, her lovely face still and hard as stone. 

"And what is that?" She asked, tired of this argument.

"I never took the oath." Moira pointed out. "I am not held to such obsolete standards. I strive to find solutions and answers, not to heal or protect." She pointed out in her condescending tone. She could see the irritation rolling off her colleague in waves and while Moira knew she would not win this argument, she wouldn't walk away from this with out the satisfaction of getting under Mercy' skin. 

"My origional decision stands." She grit through her teeth. "You will not be using my patients to be victims of your heinous experiments, willing or not, and that is final." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, her doctor's coat flapping around her. Moira's smirk remained on her face until the doors to the lab closed shut. Once they shut, Moira's smile fell into a scowl. She uncrossed her arms and her hands curled into fists. She knew it was foolish to bring it up to the highly respected Dr. Ziegler. She did not begrudge the doctor her decision. Instead, Moira chided herself for even mentioning her ideas. 

Moira turned back to her work, studying the results and formulating hypotheses. In the back of her mind she pondered possibilities for testing. Small rodents would not have the cognative ability to properly provide feedback and would therefore the tests would be inconclusive. Primates were too risky. If the tests were successful, she risked giving extreme power to creatures that still flung their feces. This was simply not an option. 

"You will not be using my patients." Was Dr. Ziegler's adamant stance. Something clicked in Moira's mind and she found her solution. This inspiration from Mercy's words spurred her. Now she had an end game, and option, a solution. She had the missing piece: a test subject. She worked quickly in preparation. 

Hours passed and lab techs came and went. Moira couldn't remember eating or speaking with anyone, though most new better than to distract her. After hours, the majority of the staff had left for the night and Moira was ready to begin. Now that the lab was empty, she would have the privacy she would need to conduct her experiment in peace, without interruption.

The chair was ready and the cables and drips were hooked up to the monitors and various machines. She looked at the grey chair that sat waiting for her. Anyone would be foolish not to be worried. The worst that could happen is a painful death. There would be no risk to anyone but her, and she was prepared to take the chance. After all, Dr. Ziegler said she couldn't use the patients. Moira was not a patient and therefore perfectly capable to be the test subject. 

"It is not my preference to see to matters personally, but I will see them done." Moira told herself confidently as she shrugged off her lab coat and set it on the counter. As she walked over to the chair, she rolled up the sleeves of her black shirt and settled in. Moira was no fool and ensured her phone would be next to her on the counter. If something were to go wrong, she would at least be able to call for assistance. 

Moira took the first chord and attached it to her finger. It was a pulse reader. Next she added a few IV drips. She winced at the sting as the needles pierced her skin. It took a few tries to get them in the veins. For a brief moment she found herself wishing she had Mercy's assistance. The Dr. knew how to pierce a vein and get under one's skin. 

Moira growled quietly to herself. This was the worst time to think about her beautiful colleague. 

She shoved another needle into her arm. She was more forceful and audibly winced at the pain. Moira sat in the chair and rested. Her heart rate was up from the pain and adrenaline. She steadied herself and waited for her heart rate to steady itself. Then she flipped on the machine. The humming and whirring of it let her know it was working properly as it pumped into her system. It was an odd sensation, almost cold. She could see the viens darken and thicken. "Will they burst?" She wondered to herself. She didn't imagine death by internal bleeding was a possible outcome.  
As she was about to reach over and slow down the machine, she felt pain. It was similar to pins and needles but much worse, more intense. She looked at the skin and saw it fading to purple. The monitor beeped faster. 

"I must have ruptured a bloody vessel," Moira grunted in pain as she tried to reach the machine again. The pain and discoloration continued to spread and soon her forearm was completely changed. Her veins bulged and throbbed under her skin and she gripped the arm rest in pain. Moira felt her teeth grinding together as she exhaled a long moan of pain. The pain seemed to increase with every passing second. Her hand that was once pale and slender was a sickly purple and throbbing. She shouted in pain as the machine continued to administer her solution into her. She couldn't get to the machine to stop it. 

Moira began pulling at the chords and IV's. As she yanked out the first one, she howled in pain. "Damnit, stop crying." She cursed herself as she pulled out the second one. One by one she pulled out the IVs and tubes. She stumbled out of the chair, reaching for the phone with her good arm, but the pain made her dizzy. The machine continued pumping her experiment and it spilled onto the chair and the floor, the dark black and purple ooze mixing with the discolored blood that was flowing freely from her forearm. She could hardly see. "I lost... too much." She grunted and reached out to the phone. She needed help. She needed medical care. 

Moira slipped on the mixture at her feet and hit the tile floor, landing on her disfigured arm. The pain sent howl through her, uninhibited, as loud as her lungs would allow. The howl melted into a pained sob as she lay there, clutching her arm in pain. 

Angela listened as her heels echoed through the empty halls. It was quiet tonight. She was making her way back to Moira's lab to make peace. She and Moira disagreed often, so she knew just how to win the chaotic woman over again. In one hand Angela carried a hot chocolate. In the other was an Irish coffee. The majority of the staff had left for the night and it was not unusual for the occasional drink to be slipped in. Angela did not regret holding firm. She usually enjoyed Moira's company and insight. The two worked well together. This project was difference. In Angela's mind, Moira's goal was too advanced, ahead of their time even. Though she was once told something similar. 

Angela paused in the hallway as a howl of pain ripped through the silent corridor, echoing through her. Something was wrong. She took off down the hall with he warm drinks in her hands. She reached the doors to the lab and entered. The sight before her made her freeze and audibly gasp. She quickly set the cups on the counter. Moira lay on the tile, covered in blood and some thick inky looking substance. Tears were streaming down her colleague's face that was twisted into a grimace. Angela reached for the first aid kit and immediately addressed the bleeding, but the moment she neared Moira's wounds, Moira's good hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. 

"Don't" Moira grunted out in pain. "Leave it."

"If I leave it you'll bleed out and I don't feel like dealing with all the paperwork." Angela commented, keeping her tone light. "And I'm certainly not cleaning this by myself." She felt Moira's grip loosen but it did not fall away. Angela applied pressure to some of the punctures that were close together and Moira's lips opened and another pained howl escaped from her. Angela winced as Moira's grip tightened but that was the least of her worries. The cries from Moira unnerved Angela. She had heard many pained cries from many patients of every age. But something about Moira's cries brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away and pressed harder. Moira's body shook with pain and Angela wrapped the wounds. Then she repeated the process until Moira's entire forearm was wrapped. 

Moira was still laying in a pool of blood and gunk but she was no longer howling in pain. She was covered in sweat and panting. 

"What have you done to yourself, Moira?" Angela asked as she used Moira's good arm to hoist her up. She put her good arm over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around Moira's middle, putting Moira's weight on her. She dragged the barely conscious woman to a ward and maneuvered her into a bed. She placed a cool hand on Moira's forehead and then moved her hand to her neck, checking her pulse. She then confirmed it on her wrist.

Moira grunted and opened her eyes. The pain was unbearable, but the cold on her face was a relief. She was met by the angelic face she had come to know and respect over the last few months. Her calm grey eyes looked over her worriedly and her blond hair was matted to her face with blood. Angela had blood all over her. It was Moira's blood, and it clashed with her white coat and bright eyes. 

"Are you still in pain?" Angela asked. Moira swallowed hard and panted. She raised her hand and pointed in the general direction of the lab. 

"In the....cabinet...next to... the chair. Vial with yellow...ngh...get it...please." Moira grunted out the words and Angela all but flew to the lab in search. As Moira had instructed, there were a few vials of a yellow substance of a similar consistency to the purple gunk on the floor. She grabbed all of it an returned to Moira quickly. 

"How many do you need?" Angela asked as she began preparing a syringe. 

"Start with half." Moira instructed. "It should...counteract." She panted. She was in so much pain she would have preferred Reyes shooting her. Angela filled the syringe and found a bit of skin on the affected arm. "Into a vein...if possible." Angela nodded and administered it. Within seconds Moira's skin started to return to a more natural color. Moira felt warmth and the tingling returned, but not to such a grave extent. It was working. The pain was beginning to subside and she could feel herself relaxing. It was exhausting and darkness lined her eyesight. Something cold touched her head again and she rolled her head. 

"I'm right here, Moira." Angela told her softly, "Right beside you." She assured as she gently brushed hair out of Moira's face. Moira's eyes closed and she was out cold. The pain had drained her. 

Angela spent the most of the night watching over Moira, making sure her arm continued healing. Every so often, the veins would bulge and throb and the purple would spread and darken. It was kept at bay by the yellow serum Moira had. Angela monitored Moira's condition, gave her fluids, and kept an eye on her vital. Some progress was made by the time the next doctor arrived. Unfortunately, the purple tint and dark veins remained, a scar of the experiment gone wrong. Angela informed the doctor and their nurses of the situation and they quickly took over, allowing Angela some time to rest. By the time Moira woke, she found the doctor was asleep as well. Angela had pulled up a chair and fell asleep, her head resting on her arms next to Moira's hip. Moira flexed her hand, stretching it a bit. She winced. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the night prior. Her attention moved back to Angela. The rising sun peaked through the windows and illuminated her, giving her an ethereal glow. Moira could only watch as the doctor slept, completely enthralled by the woman's beauty. After shaking herself out of her daze, Moira leaned back and gently ran her fingers through Mercy's bangs, brushing them away, similar to how Angela had done for her. 

She would let her rest longer, blaming herself for Angela's fatigue. After all, it was her own ambition that got the two of them into this mess. Moira looked at her hand. the experiment had not gone as planned, though she should have predicted that. Even with the excruciating pain, she was eager to see what new results would be found from this.


End file.
